Armadilha (Trap)
by Annie Lane
Summary: O que acontece quando Veronica Mars e Angel se encontram?


**Trap**

Los Angeles – 10 PM

Veronica Mars entrou naquele bar determinada, disposta a fazê-lo cair na armadilha. Ela já havia acionado a polícia e sabia que os tiras estavam a caminho. Só o que precisava fazer agora era localizá-lo e pôr seu plano em prática, o que parecia super difícil no meio de tantos adolescentes por todos os lados...

x-x-x

Angel arrombou a porta de trás do bar e se infiltrou no meio da multidão como se estivesse ali o tempo todo. Ele tinha um plano: pegar o vampiro e fincar uma estaca no coração dele, simples assim, decidiu que nada, nem ninguém, atravessaria seu caminho aquela noite...

x-x-x

O encontrão não havia sido previsto por nenhum dos dois. Foi de repente! Angel sentiu o cheiro do vampiro e virou-se pra direita rápido demais, enquanto, Veronica, foi empurrada por alguém direto em seus braços. Uma atração imediata invadiu os dois a primeira vista, logo no momento que o corpo forte e másculo dele se chocou com o corpo delicado dela, e que seus olhares se fixaram um no outro. Foi como uma faísca, que antecipa um fogo prestes a transformar-se em labaredas bem quentes, no caso deles, ardentes. Foi como se o barulho em volta tivesse silenciado e a razão de estarem ali fosse esquecida por um décimo de segundo... Até que deram um passo pra trás ao mesmo tempo, mesmo sem conseguirem tirarem os olhos um do outro ou entenderem aquela sintonia súbita. Num tom sério, Angel se desculpou:

-Sinto muito.

-Sem problema, Na verdade, eu que vim depressa... Estava procurando alguém.

Angel consente e continua:

-Também procuro por alguém. Acho que todos aqui procuram... o amor verdadeiro.

Veronica desvia os olhos um instante, lembrando do que a trouxe ali em primeiro lugar, antes de responder:

-Não disse nesse sentido. No meu caso, é algo estritamente profissional.

-Ah! No meu caso também – então, ele sente o rastro do vampiro e desvia os olhos para o lado, por coincidência, o mesmo lado que Veronica está olhando. - Preciso ir!

-Eu também! - ela diz, e os dois dão um passo na mesma direção, dando outra trombada, dessa vez, ombro com ombro, apesar de Angel ser muito mais alto, parando um ao lado do outro.

-O que há com você? - reclama Veronica afastando-se dele incrédula.

-Estou em meio a uma investigação. Outra hora conversamos! - ele ia saindo, mas ela segura em seu braço impedindo-o.

-Esperaí! "Eu" estou em meio a uma investigação aqui! Pare de me seguir!

-Não estou seguindo! -ele retruca apontando. - Vê? Por sua causa, "meu alvo" está fugindo! Pela porta dos fundos nesse momento!

Ela segue o olhar dele e vê um cara gorducho usando terno vermelho tentando passar as pressas no meio da multidão em direção a porta dos fundos. Angel se apressa em correr abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, com seu sobretudo preto ao vento, Veronica o segue de perto, com seu casaco de zíper preto aberto na frente, da cor da calça e os cabelos loiros soltos enquanto corria, argumentando:

-Bem, parece que seu alvo é o meu alvo!... Vai me dizer quem é você, ou vou ter de adivinhar?

-Angel.

Nisso, eles alcançam a porta dos fundos e atravessam de ímpeto. Dava para um beco escuro e fétido, com uma neblina semi-transparente cobrindo o local e tronando-o assustador. Ao que parecia o suspeito havia desaparecido do nada. Mas, ambos sabiam que devia estar ali, escondido nas sombras, em algum lugar. Angel dá um passo a frente, mas seu instinto protetor, o faz volta-se para trás, onde está Veronica.

-Volte. Pode ser perigoso.

-Perigo é o meu sobrenome – diz ela dando um passo a frente, posicionando-se ao seu lado e subindo o zíper do casaco, escondendo o provocante top branco. - Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados.

Angel abre um meio sorriso encantador.

-Já sabe meu nome. Ainda não sei o seu...

-Veronica Mars.

Eles começam a andar pelo beco, bem devagar, atentos ao redor, iluminados pela luz imponente da lua cheia:

-Sabe, são em noite frias como essa que gosto de bancar a detetive! De me aventurar em becos escuros, com caras estranhos, caçando tempestades – completa V. sarcástica. - E você? O que faz? Por favor, não me iluda com mentiras fúteis. Diga a verdade.

Angel para de andar por um instante, Veronica que estava um passo a frente, vira-se para ele, ficando de costas para o beco. Num tom de voz grave, ele revela:

-Okay. Sou um vampiro com mais de 100 anos, que em noites como essa, sai pelas ruas caçando outros vampiros e criaturas do mal.

Sem se conter, Veronica sorri e declara:

-Olha! Essa foi a melhor piada que...

Mas, ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase. De trás de um monte de caixas vazias, salta o gorducho disposto a fincar os dentes no pescoço da detetive. Sorte, que Angel é mais rápido e a tira do caminho com um empurrão, acertando com um soco o nariz do vampiro que tomba para trás, ao mesmo tempo que Veronica cai sobre uma pilha de papelão. Num tom desafiador, o gorducho diz:

-Acha que pode me vencer? Sou mais forte do que você!

-Mais "pesado", você quer dizer – corrige Angel sarcástico.

Isso foi o suficiente para que uma luta mortal começasse. O vampiro de vermelho se levantou num pulo, já com um cano na mão e acertou Angel com o cano na têmpora. Angel foi pê-go de surpresa, caindo de encontro a parede suja do beco e cortando a testa. Ele não viu quando Veronica se levantou e pôs as mãos no bolso do casaco procurando algo depressa. Aliás, nenhum dos dois homens viu, pois, um partiu de encontro ao outro e o confronto foi inevitável. Angel usou os pés e as mãos para atingir o inimigo, que foi jogado sobre as caixas do chão, deixando o cano cair. Mas, mesmo sem nada nas mãos, conseguiu dar um salto no ar e acertar um chute no estômago de Angel, que rolou para longe dali... Foi nesse momento que ouviu:

-Já chega!

Levantando os olhos, ele viu a hora exata que Veronica Mars atingiu o vampiro por trás com sua arma de choque elétrico. O vampiro tremeu com o choque e caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto Angel se levantou e veio ao encontro deles. O alvo parecia cercado, de um lado Angel, do outro Veronica Mars. Foi então... que ele levantou a cabeça... E Veronica viu seus dentes de vampiro a mostra pela primeira vez! Ele levantou devagar, exibindo os dentes como um troféu e sorrindo ao notar o pânico visível no olhar dela. Angel já se preparava para atacar, quando Veronica gritou de repente:

**-Backup!**

Na entrada do beco havia um carro e dentro do carro, um cachorro enorme que acompanhava a tudo de longe... Ouvindo o grito dela, Backup voou pela janela do carro e correu, pulando sobre o vampiro com os dentes de fora, grunindo e preparado para mordê-lo a qualquer sinal de Veronica. Angel se aproximou, aproveitando que o vampiro estava distraído com o cachorro, pegou um pedaço de madeira pontudo do chão, se abaixou e fincou como uma estaca no coração do vampiro. Em segundos, como num passe de mágica, o alvo virou pó, diante dos olhos de Veronica Mars.

-Acabou – anunciou Angel, jogando o pedaço de madeira fora.

No entando para Backup ainda não... Sem que esperassem, o cachorro se voltou para Angel e grunhiu nervoso.

-Calma, garoto! - pediu ele, mas o cachorro parecia não ouvir.

Então, Veronica se aproximou e segurou de leve em sua coleira.

-Sente – ela ordenou, mas o cachorro se recusou a obedecer. - **Backup, sente!**

Contrariado, o animal sentou, mas sem tirar os olhos de Angel, assim como sua dona.

-Preciso ir – declarou Angel num tom baixo, se aproximando dela. - Vai ficar bem?

-A julgar pelas estatísticas... De onde venho não tem isso que acabei de ver agora.

-De onde é?

-Neptune... – ela fala baixo sentindo ele se aproximar ainda mais, seus lábios agora estavam bem perto dos dele e a sensação de atração voltava a aparecer.

-Você me faz lembrar _alguém_... - confessa Angel.

- Espero que não seja sua mãe – diz Ve sarcástica.

Angel sorri de leve e se aproxima para beijá-la, o que ambos sentiam era muito forte e tentador... Os lábios dele estão prestes a tocar os dela... Então, Backup grunhiu outra vez... Veronica e Angel sorriram e deram um passo atrás. Ela estica a mão livre para locar no cabelo dele, checando o arranhão profundo na testa.

-Não sente medo de mim? - quis saber Angel.

Ela balança a cabeça negando, enquanto baixa a mão.

-Tenho uma arma de choque, Backup e, além disso, não acho que você queira me fazer mal.

Angel consente. - Certo... Que espécie de caçadora você é?

-Caçadora? Não sou caçadora, Angel – ela afirma olhando em seus olhos.

Nisso, sirenes de polícia soam alto, se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estão. Num tom satisfeito, Veronica admite:

-Bem ou mal, _o vampiro caiu em uma armadilha_ – ela aponta com um gesto de cabeça para a poeira do chão, se referindo ao vampiro que Angel acabava de derrotar,

Num tom apaixonado, Angel responde de volta:

-É... _acho que cai mesmo. _

Num movimento rápido, ele saltou sobre um muro e de lá para o telhado por onde fugiu na noite, com seu sobretudo ao vento. Um segundo depois, um policial surgiu pela porta dos fundos e veio até Veronica, que ainda buscava Angel com o olhar, confusa.

-Moça! Moça! Está tudo bem? Tem mais alguem aqui além de você?

-Sim... - ela fala distraída.

-Onde? - o policial saca a arma e aponta para o beco escuro.

-Se souber contar, policial... Há duas pessoas, eu e você.

Dito isso, num tom sarcástico, Veronica Mars segue para a saída do beco em direção ao carro, acompanhada de seu fiél escudeiro Backup, pensando se algum dia, voltaria a encontrar com... Angel.

_The end._


End file.
